On the Edge
by theStarvingArtist
Summary: Alice and Bella make a promise to each other to not drink at the biggest party of the year. What happens when one of them breaks that promise and a whole chain of tragic events happen? All human, normal pairings. R&R.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is an idea I had after watching this "movie". The reason I say "movie" is because it's really a short film, about forty-eight minutes long and was made by students at the high school I attend. The movie is all about drunk driving, and the consequences, and I was sitting there and since I have a pretty much one track mind, my first thought after seeing the movie, besides how depressing and awesome it was, was "oh my god, this would be cool to base a story off with the Twilight characters."**

**So that's what I'm going to do. It'll probably only be like a three to five chapters long, but they'll hopefully be longer and I'm hoping you guys all like it. (:**

**And for sake of the story, everyone is HUMAN. And possibly, but just possibly a BIT off-character.**

**I WOULD LIKE FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER, PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Prologue:**

_-:-_

"_Promise me you won't drink."_

"_As long as you don't either."_

_-:-_

_There was a scream, a shrieking sound of metal on metal and glass shattering, and then everything was silent for all of a few seconds before the screaming started again._

_-:-_

"_Bella, don't die, please! Please, please, it'll be okay. Just hang in there, Bells!" _

_-:-_

"_Somebody help me! I can't move my legs!" _

_-:-_

"_What did you do, Mike?! You might've killed her!" _

_-:-_

"_There's a chance, right? I might be able to get the feeling back?" _

"_Not in this case, son. I'm sorry." _

_-:-_

"_It's all his fault! If he hadn't have gotten in the car, if he hadn't have driven after drinking so much, we'd all be okay. They wouldn't be dead, he wouldn't be in jail, and I wouldn't be stuck in this goddamn wheelchair!" _

_-:-_

"_I feel so guilty, Jasper. If I hadn't have drinken anything, she wouldn't have had to walk me home. And she wouldn't be dead now." _

_-:-_

_-:-:-_

_-:-_

"_Are you coming to the party this Saturday?" _

_-:-_

"_Will you be there?"_

_-:-_

"_Don't miss out, it's only the biggest party of the year!"_

_-:- _

"_You can come, right?" _

_-:-_

"_What else is there to do in Forks other then party?" _


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:**

**Okay, so my friend and I were talking a while ago, and she said something about when she first started using this site, all she cared about were hits and reviews and all that, that she was solely focusing on those things alone. She thought her stories were terrible if they only had twenty reviews, compared to a couple hundred. And that's how I used to be. But then we started talking about how it really didn't matter how MANY reviews you got, but how GOOD the reviews you did get were.**

**So I'm not gonna ask for five, ten, whatever amount of reviews anymore.**

**But I still really really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter One:**

"Emmett! Wait up!"

Emmett Cullen turned around to see who was yelling his name, walking backwards down the hall next to his right hand man, Jasper Hale.

"Ugh, look who's coming," he muttered to Jasper, who glanced over his shoulder and smirked as he saw the obnoxiously ditzy girl Lauren run up to them awkwardly in her four inch heels. "Hey, Lauren. Can I help you?"

"Emmett, wow, you did, like, amazing in your game last night! Me and Jessica thought that was just like, wow," she twirled a strand of her bleached hair around her finger, batting her eyelashes at him in attempts to be seductive. He sighed, turning back around.

"What do you want?"

"Anyway, I wanted to like, invite you to mine and Jessica's party tonight," she smiled at him. "As like, the star football player, you just like, have to come. And you can come too, I guess." She glanced at Jasper who just rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, Lauren," Emmett shrugged, giving Jasper a look.

"I already talked to your, like, brother Eddie," she examined her nails carefully, almost running into some kid walking the opposite way down the school hall. "He said he might stop by, like if he gets bored or like, something."

"Okay, first off, it's _Edward," _Emmett stressed to her, growing more and more annoyed by the second. "And secondly, we'll only come if you stop saying 'like' every other word."

"Jeez, like, what's got your boxers in a knot?" She shot at him, looking up at her nails and giving him a glare before walking off, going to talk to some other poor boy she had her eyes set on.

"Are you seriously considering going to her party?" Jasper asked Emmett in disbelief as they continued making their way to their English class. "I mean, you hate her guts. I hate her guts. Why would we go to her party?"

"C'mon Jazz, even you have to admit her parties are the best," Emmett pointed out as they entered their classroom, going to their desks in the back. "We won't even have to talk to her. All we have to do is get in, grab some drinks, and completely ignore her the rest of time and just let loose. It'll be fun."

Jasper just shook his head. "Whatever you say, Em."

-:-

After a grueling class period of learning proper grammar and punctuation, both boys felt the need for a good drink. They exited the class, groaning about the homework they had for over the weekend.

"The more and more I think about it, the more and more appealing her party seems," Jasper noted to Emmett ruefully.

"I'll pick you up at six?" Emmett asked knowingly, and Jasper nodded.

They walked to their lockers, which were coincidentally right next to each others, dropping their books and binders off for lunch.

"What is for lunch, anyway?" Emmett asked as they entered the cafeteria, making his way to the lunch line. He grabbed a tray and scratched off a piece of leftover lasagna from the day before, a look of disgust on his face.

"No idea," Jasper frowned, grabbing a tray of his own and inspecting it carefully for any leftover food. "Ugh, they need to learn to clean the trays better."

"They need to learn to cook better," Emmett grimaced as he looked over all the food choices. He picked up a spoonful of what was supposed to be spaghetti and dumped it back into the bowl. "This can not be edible."

"Let's just hit up the snack machine," Jasper suggested and Emmett nodded. They both put their trays back and went to the machine in the corner of the cafeteria, spending all their lunch money of stale pretzels and flat soda.

"You really should start bringing your own lunches," Emmett's younger brother Edward commented as they both sat down across the lunch table from him.

"Shut up, Eddie," Emmett replied sourly, biting into a pretzel and wincing.

"You shut up," Edward mumbled, giving him a glare. "And don't call me that, _Emmie."_

"Only if you don't call me that," his brother bargained and Edward nodded in agreement, going back to eating his lunch from home. As Jasper and Emmett argued over some football team's players, he looked over at a table across the room, where Bella Swan and her pixie friend sat.

"Just ask her out already."

Edward looked up in surprise and saw Emmett's long-time girlfriend Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister, sit down next to Emmett. She gave him a knowing look, almost impatient.

"Don't give me that look," she scowled at him after seeing his confused look. "It's so obvious you're in the like with her. Everyone can tell."

"I am not," he protested, pretty sure that he was turning red. He had to be the only seventeen year old in the school who had never had a girlfriend.

Rosalice scoffed. "Don't give me that crap, Edward. You're always looking at her, talking to her, _flirting. _And she likes you too. She flirts back."

"How do you know?" Edward shot at her.

"Oh please, Edward. I'm a girl, remember? I know these things," she rolled her eyes at him. "Just ask her out. I can honestly guarantee you that she'll say yes."

"Ask her to Lauren's party tonight," Emmett suggested with a grin and Edward gave him an incredulous look. "That way if Lauren and Jessica see you with her, they'll stop annoying you. It's a win-win. You get Bella, but lose the bimbos."

"Yeah, but you know how much I hate Lauren's parties!" Edward argued.

"Only because they're always throwing themselves on you," Emmett pointed out. "If Bella's there, they won't. So you can have fun."

"But I don't even know if Bella would want to go to Lauren's party," Edward sighed, glancing back over at her. "Lauren hates Bella, and I'm pretty sure the feelings mutual."

"Well give her a reason to go," Jasper spoke up. "Maybe if you say you're going, she'll want to go. It's worth a shot. And if you get her to come, tell her to bring her friend."

"Ooooh, sounds like Jasper's got a little crush," Emmett laughed, elbowing Jasper in the ribs. Jasper just rolled his eyes and pushed his arm away.

"Whatever," Jasper said, and turned back to Edward. "Trust me on this, Edward. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Edward sighed, looking back at Bella's table. He frowned when he saw a boy from his class, Mike Newton, slide into the seat beside Bella's, and try to put an arm around. Relief flooded through his body when he noticed how she shook it off, and almost as if she sensed him staring, she turned around and met his eyes. Her lips turned into a smile, amused, and he smiled back, disappointed when she turned back around to say something to her friend next to her.

He turned his head back to face his head, and instantly his face went red when he realized them all staring at him, shaking their heads.

"You've got it bad," Emmett laughed, and Edward just threw a pretzel at him.

-:-

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice Brandon sang happily as she skipped to her friend's locker at the end of day, nearly knocking her over when she jumped her with a hug. "I am so happy for you!"

"Whoa, wait up, what?" Bella Swan removed the pixie like girl from her and gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Alice took a deep breath and grinned. "Well, I heard from Ben, who heard from Mike, who was pretty mad, who heard from Angela, who heard from Jessica, who heard from Lauren, and the last two were also pretty ticked, who heard Edward and Emmett Cullen talking, and they were talking about Edward asking you to Lauren's party tonight!"

Bella stared at her for a few minutes, confused, before shaking her head. "Repeat that, would you?"

"Bellaaaaaa," Alice whined, dragging out her name. "Don't you make me repeat that! Long story short, Edward wants to ask you to the party tonight!"

"What are you smoking, Al? Edward wouldn't ask me to Lauren's party tonight," Bella rolled her brown eyes, turning back to her locker. "He's too… too… ugh! He's just too perfect for me."

"Now what are _you _smoking, Bella?! If anyones too perfect, its you," the black haired girl shot at her friend incredulously. "He's going to ask you, and that's that."

"Whatever," Bella shook her head at her, closing her locker. "Let's go."

Alice sighed, but followed Bella down the hall and out of the high school.

Walking to Bella's house was silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but both girls were thinking about different things, but relative topics.

_I wonder if Alice is right, _Bella thought, biting her lip thoughtfully. _What if Edward really does want to ask me to Lauren's party? What would I say? What would I wear? Oh no, Alice would go insane. And then there's Edward's blonde friend… Alice would go even more insane if he was there._

_I really hope Bella says yes, _Alice's thoughts were much more rapid and frantic. _What will I dress her in? What if she says no? What if I can't find the perfect shoes? Oh no. What if Edward's hunky blonde bombshell friend is with him? Ohhh, his southern accent is to die for! _

Both girls were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice a sleek, silver Volvo pull up beside them, slowing down to a crawl.

"Hey! What are you guys doing walking home from school?"

Bella's head whipped up in surprise and Alice was snapped out of her thoughts of her and Jasper's honeymoon to Texas.

"Edward! You scared me," Bella smiled at him shyly, blushing a bit. He grinned at her, leaning over the seat to talk to her easier through the open window.

"So why are you guys walking home? Don't you have a ride?"

"I live just a few streets down," Bella explained, pointing in the general direction of her house. "And Alice was grounded from her car, so she's walking home with me so I can give her a ride to her house."

"What got you grounded from your car?" Edward asked Alice, amused.

Alice frowned in remembrance and a sour look covered her face. "I spent too much."

"Too much what?" He questioned, not fully understanding.

"Money," Alice sighed, her mind instantly wandering back to the pair of shoes her parents had found out about and the four digit number on the receipt that was emailed to their house. Edward just laughed, and Bella smiled.

"So are you ladies going to the party tonight?" Edward brought up casually, nervous on the inside. Alice giggled and nudged Bella.

"Maybe," Alice winked at him and Bella gave her look, blushing bright red.

"Well, I'll be there… if you maybe want to… you know… meet me there, Bella. I mean, well, not as a… actully yea, as a… but only if you want… it doesn't have to…" Edward nervously stumbled over his words, his mind rushing.

"She'd love too," Alice grinned at him, pulling on Bella's elbow to snap her out of her surprised daze. "She'll meet you there at seven!"

"O…okay." Realization settled in and Edward smiled, mostly at Bella. "I'll see you at seven."

He sped up, and drove down the road, leaving Bella and Alice standing there, Bella in shock, and Alice absolutely excited.

"Bella, I told you so!" She squealed happily, giving Bella another tight hug. "Oh my god, this is going to be so much fun! I'll have to do your hair and make up… and we'll have to find you something to wear! Ugh, there's no time to hit up the mall. Oh well, we'll have to make do!"

"Alice," Bella groaned quietly, trying to calm her down. "You know I don't like Lauren's parties. They always get so out of hand."

"But you _have _to go!" Alice whined, pouting. "You can't just blow Edward Cullen off, Bella! At least come with me for a little bit? You can always leave later!"

"I don't know, Al," she sighed as they turned onto her street. "I don't drink, you know that. I'll be the only one there who won't drink."

"Then I won't drink either!" Alice shouted, desperate. "If you won't drink, I won't either. That way you won't be the only one."

"Really?" Bella asked, surprised. "But you love partying, Al. And if Jasper's there… are you serious?"

Alice nodded seriously, a bit regretful. "Yeah, Bells. I'm serious."

"Aw, thanks Al," Bella gave her a one armed hug. "I promise to go if you promise not to drink."

"Promise," Alice agreed, then giggled. "Besides, maybe Jasper isn't into the drinking type."

"I swear Al, you have a one track mind," Bella shook her head with a laugh. "C'mon, if I'm going tonight, I might as well get the torture done with right away."

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands excited and raced up to Bella's house, pulling the door open. "You're going to look so great, Bella! Edward won't know what hit him!"

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" Bella asked the sky as she followed Alice inside and went upstairs to her doom.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **

**Okay, so I know that last chapter was a little boring. Just stay with me, okay? It will get so much better. In this chapter. Like bam. (:**

**And ummm…**

**I know I haven't updated in forever. But schools been a bitch, and then my computer got infected and I didn't want to start all over on my dad's laptop, and then finally when we got my computer working, I had to go to Miami for two weeks and since my computer is a desktop, I can't bring it with me places.**

**It's not really an excuse, but yea.**

**Disclaimer: There is no freaking way I own Twilight, duh. **

**Chapter Two: **

"I cannot believe you talked me into this," Bella hissed at Alice, fidgeting in front of the mirror. Alice rolled her eyes, straightened the shirt that Bella was now wearing.

"I cannot believe you don't notice how insanely_ hot_ you are," Alice shot back at her, stepping back to examine her work. "Damn, Bells. I swear, if I swung that way, it would so be with you."

"Ew, Al. That's a little disturbing," Bella made a face, turning back to the mirror and looking herself over. "Ugh, I feel like a hooker."

"C'mon Bells, you look fabulous! Edward won't be able to keep his eyes – or hands – off of you," Alice smirked, wiggling her perfect eyebrows at Bella suggestively and laughed when Bella gave her a glare. "Jeez, Bells. You have _got_ to loosen up. Maybe a few drinks would do you good."

"No, Alice. I'm not drinking," Bella snapped at her, ignoring that fact that she was just joking.

"God, I know, I know. I was just kiddin', Bells," Alice fixed her own hair, leaning towards the mirror. "So, if you're meeting him there at seven, you should be a few minutes late. Make him wait just a bit, so that he's even happier when he sees you."

"This whole thing is going to go terrible," Bella muttered under her breath, adjusting the thin straps of the shirt she was wearing on her shoulders. "I can just see it. Either he doesn't show up, or he does, and I make a complete fool out of myself. That or he thinks I'm a complete hooker."

"Bella, you do not look like a hooker!" Alice cried, frustrated. "Sure, the shirt is way lower than what you usually wear, but compared to what the two bimbos will be wearing, you'll look like an innocent third-grader who just bought her first bra!"

"Jeez, Al. That makes me feel wonderful," Bella rolled her eyes and said sarcastically.

"Hey, at least I let you wear jeans," Alice pointed out, grinning.

"Yeah, jeans that are tight enough to suck the air out of me," Bella looked down at the dark pair of skinny jeans she was wearing.

"With great beauty comes great pain," Alice commented, checking her makeup for the seventh time. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Okay, it's ten to seven. We can walk to her house, so then we'll be fashionably late."

Bella sighed and followed her friend downstairs, pausing to slip on her flip flops when Alice screamed.

"Not those shoes, Bella! What on earth are you thinking?! Are you mental?!"

"Um…" Bella looked at her confusedly. Alice sighed impatiently and ran to her backpack, unzipping the designer bag and digging around quickly before running back.

"Wear these!" She threw the pair of silver ballet flats into Bella's hands.

"Why do you keep shoes, for me, in your backpack?" Bella asked as she leaned over to slide on the shoes, questioning her friend's sanity.

"I'm always prepared," Alice stated as a matter of factly. "Now let's go, or we'll be late!"

"I thought we wanted to be late…?"

"Yes, but we can't be later than that late, or Edward might leave before we even get there! God, Bells. Don't you know anything?" Alice scoffed, pulling her out the door and onto the sidewalk. Bella just rolled her eyes.

Lauren's house was just a few streets down, so it only took them about fifteen minutes to reach her house.

"Remember, we're not drinking," Bella reminded Alice, who frowned but nodded. "Okay. Well. It's now or never."

She winced before knocking on the door, holding her breath. It took about ten seconds for someone to answer the door, and Bella groaned inside upon seeing Lauren's fake-tanned face staring at her with pure hatred.

"What are you doing here, Swan?" She asked in disgust, taking in Bella's outfit.

"We're crashing your party, Lauren, so deal with it," Alice grinned, smirking at Lauren, who had a half drinken beer in her hand. Lauren was about to say something when someone stepped up beside her.

"I invited them, Lauren."

Bella smiled, seeing Edward look at her from behind Lauren.

"You… you… what?!" She was shocked, looking from Edward to Bella and Alice.

"I invited them," he repeated, smiling at Bella. "I thought you weren't gonna show."

"Alice insisted that we should be late," she laughed, giving Alice a nudge.

"So are you going to let them in, Lauren, or are you just going to stand there all day?" Edward turned to her and asked impatiently. Lauren just glared at Bella and stomped her foot, stalking off to grab another drink.

"Alice, my friend Jasper is here and he's getting kind of lonely. Wanna go keep him some company?" Edward asked the short, dark haired pixie, still looking at Bella intently. Alice nodded energetically, ready to run off when Bella grabbed her arm.

"Remember our promise, Al," she said before letting Alice dart away to find Jasper.

"What promise?" Edward asked, leading Bella farther into the house. She followed him, carefully avoiding the people around her, not wanting to run into anyone.

"Just a promise we made," she really didn't want to go into detail. He shrugged, pulling her into the kitchen. He wandered to the fridge and dug out two bottles of Miller Lite, and held one out to her.

"Want one?"

She sighed. She knew this would happen. Shaking her head, she smiled at him tentatively. "I'm not into drinking."

"Oh, okay then," he put it back in the fridge and then hesitated, wondering whether he should put his back too or not. Deciding quickly, he left his in the fridge next to hers, and straightened walking over to her. She gave him a confused look.

"Why'd you put yours back?"

"If you aren't going to drink, I'm not either," he shrugged, secretly hoping that that would make her happy, and maybe like him.

"Thanks, Edward," she smiled up at him, the thought of him not drinking just because of her making her heart soar.

"Edward!"

Emmett came bounding up behind Edward, holding a partially drinken beer in one hand. "How are you, my man?"

"I think you've had just a little too much to drink," Edward chuckled, taking the beer from his hand and setting it down on the kitchen counter, watching the unsteady Emmett, amused.

"No, no, no I haven't, you prude," Emmett slurred, reaching out for the drink. Edward slapped his hand away and Emmett just laughed, almost falling over. Then he noticed Bella, who wasn't sure whether or not to laugh or back away. "Eddie, you prick, introduce me to your girlfriend or I'll tell mommy!"

"Bella, this is my older brother Emmett. Em, this is Bella," Edward introduced them with a laugh.

"Eddie sure doesn't know how to pick 'em," Emmett chuckled loudly, giving Bella a friendly grin. "Don't get too carried away, kiddos. Be safe!"

"Emmett!" Edward groaned and went to push him out of the kitchen, away from them. Bella giggled as he came back, shaking his head. Her face was flushed red, which he found extremely adorable.

"I like it when you blush," he smiled down at her, running a few fingers lightly over her cheek. She immediately stopped laughing and blushed even harder. He realized what he said and turned red himself. He was about to apologize, when Bella stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

"I like it when you blush too," she giggled shyly, feeling not at all like herself. It was as if being around Edward made her a whole new person.

"C'mon, wanna go sit outside?" He asked her with a grin and she nodded, smiling when he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her towards the back door, looking back at her.

"I thought I was going to be the only person beside Alice that wasn't going to drink anything," Bella thought aloud, sitting down next to Edward on a wooden swing.

"Is that what you were talking about before with Alice? Not drinking?" Edward tilted his head curiously, his bronze hair falling out of his emerald eyes. She nodded, looking down awkwardly.

"You know, you're the only reason I came here," she admitted quietly, barely loud enough for him to hear her.

"Really?" His heart pounded in excitement. She came here just for him! She glanced up at him and nodded slowly before looking out across the yard.

"I don't usually go to parties. Especially when there's drinking," she explained in a soft voice. "So when you invited me to come, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be the only one not drinking, but I really wanted to come… to see you."

"So Alice promised not to drink if you came," Edward smiled, understanding. She nodded again. "Why do you hate drinking so much?"

"Besides that fact that it's _illegal_ for us," she started, sighing. "There's a reason my parents are divorced. I live with my dad, you know? I used to live with my mom. In Arizona."

"Why'd you move here then?" Edward asked, not quite getting it yet.

"My mom… she was a drinker," Bella confessed, as if ashamed. "It wasn't bad, at first. But then she got fired from her job, and started drinking more and more. It was terrible, she'd always come home at midnight drunk. At times she didn't even know who I was, she was so drunk."

"Bella, I'm sorry," he whispered, seeing the tears glistening in her eyes. She wiped the unshed tears away quickly and smiled at him half heartedly.

"You shouldn't be saying sorry, Edward. You didn't do anything wrong," she told him, looking up at him. "If anything, you made my life in Forks ten times better."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she laughed at his surprise.

"So uh… you really come here just for me?" He had a teasing smirk on his face and she blushed.

"So maybe I did," she admitted embarrassedly, giving him a look when he beamed. "Hey, don't let your head get too big, Edward."

"Ha, I won't," he laughed, glancing back at her. "So, Bella Swan. Tell me more about _you_."

She looked at him, a bit startled. "What's there to know?"

"I don't know; just tell me anything about you. What pets did you have when you were little? What's your favorite color? Do you like it here better than Arizona?" Edward shot off the questions so fast she had a hard time keeping up.

"Um, I had a pet fish when I was five. He died after the first few days though, so I decided pet life wasn't for me. Er, my favorite color depends on the day. Right now its green," she glanced at him, noting his bright green eyes. "As for the last question, I don't know. I didn't like it here at first. But things are really looking up. I just miss some of my friends back in Arizona, but other than that, I don't really miss being there at all."

"Tell me about your friends from there." He wanted to know what kind of friends she had there.

"My best friend there was this boy, Jake. He's a year or two younger than us, but he was really amazing. We did almost everything together; people didn't expect to see one of us without the other. We were kinda like a package deal, ya know?"

Edward nodded, his mouth in a frown. She looked at him harder and her mouth opened wide and turned into a grin.

"Is that _jealousy_ on your face there, Edward Cullen?" She teased him, her heart speeding up at the thought that he was jealous her best friend had been a boy.

"No!" He denied, looking away stubbornly.

"I think it is," she kept teasing him in a singsong voice. He didn't say anything, just keeping looking away. She leaned back on the seat, staring at him with a smirk. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when _Edward Cullen_ was jealous of some guy being my friend."

Edward turned to face her. "And why wouldn't I be jealous of him?"

She tilted her head in confusion, her eyebrows knit together.

"Bella, you're _amazing._ You're smart, funny, beautiful, everything anyone could ever want in a girl. Of course I'd be jealous of some guy who got to spend all of his time with you!"

She stared at him, shocked, as a blush slowly started to creep to her face.

"Crap. I screwed everything up, didn't I?" Edward looked away, scared. He knew it was a bad idea to invite her. "I made everything awkward, huh?"

"Edward," Bella started quietly, watching him carefully, "do you really think all that about me?"

He nodded, still not looking at her.

"I may not have such a poetic way of saying it like you did, but I think you're pretty amazing yourself, Edward," she told him quietly and he glanced at her in surprise. "You're talented, smart, hilarious, and pretty damn good-looking. God, I'd be lucky if you even looked twice at me."

"I've looked more than twice at you," he grinned and she turned an even brighter shade of red, a smile forming on her lips.

"Really?"

"If I said no I'd be lying."

"It's not polite to lie."

"Well in that case, yes, really."

Her cheeks turned a shade of red and she noticed him looking at her intently, his eyes darting from her eyes to her lips. Her breath caught in her throat as he moved towards her, just a few fractions of an inch at a time. Then, as if she was being pulled by a magnet, she felt herself tilting her head towards his.

It didn't take long for their lips to meet. Bella felt one of his hands move up to her cheek, and then brush back a few stray strands of her hair. She let her instincts kick in and she reached up her hand to the back for his hand, playing with his messy hair.

"Bella…" Edward whispered, pulling away for the air they both needed. She looked up at him with big eyes, and he smiled, beginning to move closer for another kiss when they were interrupted by someone slamming the back door open.

"Bella! Come quick!"

She pulled back slightly, turning her head. "Huh?"

"Bella! Alice is _drunk_!"


End file.
